An Unknown Past
by C-chan96
Summary: *THIS IS EXTREMELY A/U* Losing his parents at 3 months old, Gohan is placed into the hands of his mom's best friend. How will Gohan handle going from a 'Son to a Briefs'? How will it effect the way his life goes? *CH3 Up* (Will EVENTUALLY be G/V)
1. Prologue

Okay, you will find this utterly un-real. This is so A/U it ain't funny. So I'll explain in this Prologue. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I needed something different. Please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue it. With my hectic schedule, it would be wasting my time to work on something no one liked so please leave feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: Me nor my muse own the rights to DBZ…  
  
J-chan: Nope….but C-chan stole the rights to Gohan….*cough* or so she thinks *cough*  
  
Me: I do! I love Gohan….he drop-dead shexy…c'mon, admit it!  
  
J-chan: Yeah, but Beezlebumon is hotter!  
  
Me: *looks shocked* You have issues! That thing gives me nightmares! Gohan is sexier...by far…well, before J-chan can retaliate, I'm gonna start he chapter…ermm….prologue…  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Bulma held a 3-month-old Gohan in her arms. His parents had just been announced dead. They had been her best friends in the world and they had slipped away. Leaving her and her husband Vegeta with their only son, Gohan.  
  
"What will I do?" she asked herself as she rocked him to sleep. He was a beautiful baby. Soft black hair, coal black eyes and a brown fuzzy tail wrapped protectively around his body.  
  
Vegeta was training as usual but here she was, picking up her best friend's, no HER son. She would have to make him her son. He would go from being a Son to a Briefs…he would have to. He would never know any other than her and Vegeta. He never got to know his own parents but Chichi and Goku would want it this way. If he knew they died, who knows…he might go ballistic and blow something up…you never know, he DOES have Saiyan blood flowing through his tiny body.  
  
She stroked his soft black hair and cuddled him. She saw the tail but decided to leave it for awhile…  
  
"Gohan," Bulma started. "welcome to the Briefs." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
You like??? I hope so…well, R/R and tell me whether I should continue or not, mmk? ^_^ Toodles! ^_~ 


	2. A Strange Morning and Fond Memories

WHOA!!! 18 reviews already!!! That's just so spiffy! *does happy dance* well, that just made my day!!! Thanks for being my first reviewer Videl- chan Conisa! Okay fic lover. Please do review, it fuels me to write. Thanks Andrew! I'll say later, many peeps asked and I only gonna say it once…^^ I'm lazy…thanks gerry's giant green grassmonkey! ^^ I'm glad Nimue Yuy! Okay Nikora. OOoooOOOooo*goes starry-eyed* Long review…thanks diane…here's the answers…Gohan is so young because…* thinks* cuz I guess it would make it where he would have absolutely NO memory what-so-ever of his REAL parents…cuz if he remembered, it would ruin some things later. Yeah, Vegeta came WAY earlier….I put a scene in this chapter briefly explaining the Vegeta thing…I'm not sure…but I should probably decide….ummm….Yeah, I'm gonna make his last name be Briefs. Gosh this question get asked a lot…ummm….I'll explain in this chapter. Yes, he will be quite the mix. Uhh….I forgot about Piccolo…ummm…we'll just say he decided to be good and all that good stuff….but Piccolo didn't train cuz you have a point, Vegeta wouldn't let any son of his be trained by a 'lowly-Namek'. Gohan is still gonna be the sweet one, he still has Goku's blood, even if influenced by Vegeta. So he'll be a mix of Chichi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta….this will be interesting to write. Fun fun…Umm….I guess Ox King died ummm….when Vegeta came…yeah, that's it. Vegeta killed him…yes, I love his tail sooo much! I think they should keep them…they ARE adorable! ^_^ Yip, I will…but now have TWO fics to work on! *looks worried* This'll be interesting…Okay Rissa of the Saiya-jin, I will. I wonder too…^^;;; * starry eyed* Oooo…* grabs $1,000,000 non-usable, non-spendable cyberdollars* Hiya Lexi-sama. Really? Coolness! ^^ Your stories are cool…anyway…I hope ya like the way it turns out!!! ^_^ Okies Midori-sama. Thanks Funkitated…I hope too! ^^;;; That's good Miranda; okies. Thanks Guess. I'm glad A-man! Don't worry, that was only the prologue…I just wanted to ask if it was worthy of my time…^_~ Saiyagal, those questions are answered in this chapter! ^_~ Mrs. Videl Son, sorry I didn't email ya…lol…I didn't notice it said that until just this very second, just minutes before I'm gonna post it…lol…yes Rarity88, it's always nice when he has some sense and trains…I can't believe they didn't let him train! HOW EVIL!!! Well, you guys (and gals) are great…thanx 4 reviewin'!!!  
  
Diclaimer: I still dun own DBZ…  
  
J-chan: Nope…too bad…  
  
Me: I know….  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
---15 Years Later---  
  
"GOOOOOHAAAAN!!!" Bulma yelled to her 15-year-old son.  
  
"Mhmm…" Gohan mumbled before he continued snoring.  
  
Gohan was a teenager now. Bulma, his mom, knew how much Chichi (his real mother that was never told of…his "mom's" best friend) wanted a smart son so his mom home-schooled him. He was brilliant. He was a 15-year-old graduate of Orange Star High School. He had decided he wanted to get school over with so he skipped a few grades…he had known it all since he was 6 anyway…  
  
"GOHAN!!! BREAKFAST!!!" she yelled again. That time however, she got the desired reaction. Gohan was down the stairs and at the table faster then the eye can see.  
  
Bulma laid the food out as her son and husband, Vegeta, finished it in minutes. You may think 'So? I can finish MY breakfast quick too! Who cares?'. But Bulma had enough food for breakfast to feed a small country. The two guys ate a lot. It was their heritage.  
  
"Onna! I'm training now! Brat, get your sorry-" Vegeta started.  
  
"VEGETA! Don't talk to our son like that!" Bulma interrupted, scolding him.  
  
Vegeta muttered some curses under his breath before continuing. "Come train with me brat." Vegeta said as he dragged Gohan away.  
  
Bulma slapped her forehead. He was hopeless. She looked at her calendar and her clock. Then she started cleaning the dishes.  
  
'One more day….I hope he has fun…' Bulma thought as she washed the dishes and cleaned the table.  
  
---In the GR---  
  
"You're getting better brat." Vegeta mumbled as he scraped himself off of the floor. He had been defeated by his own brat again.  
  
'How is it that he doesn't train as often as I and yet he is far stronger? It doesn't make any sense…' Vegeta thought.  
  
"What is it like to be beaten by you son every single time you spar? Is it hard to swallow?" Gohan teased with an evil smirk.  
  
"Out brat! Make use of yourself someplace else! I have to train and I'm sick of your cocky attitude!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Really? Are you saying YOU don't' got a cocky attitude?" Gohan said, smirking.  
  
Without answering, he gave Gohan the boot and kicked him out of the Gravity Room.  
  
"That wasn't very nice…" Gohan mumbled as he walked away and into the living room.  
  
."Hi Kaasan." Gohan said cheerily as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You beat him again?" Bulma asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said laughing with her.  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"How would you like working with the police? You get a cool outfit and get to use guns!" Bulma asked, joking.  
  
"That would be cool! Guns, huh?" Gohan said, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Now Gohan, behave!" Bulma said.  
  
"Of course Kaasan! Tousan hasn't fully corrupted me yet! ….well…" Gohan said jokingly.  
  
"Now if only it would STAY that way! Wait…what's that 'well' supposed to mean?!" Bulma said and the two entered fits of laughter.  
  
"But yeah, I would love to work for the police…it'll give me something to do since I'm OUTTA SCHOOL! That's cool!" Gohan said exited.  
  
Bulma smiled but lightly punched him on the shoulder when he said sarcastically, "I'll get to shoot people."  
  
"Gohan!" she scolded.  
  
"I'm just joking! I'll only shoot the bad people." Gohan said, holding in laughter.  
  
"You better be….or I'll have to kill Vegeta." Bulma said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I think I like that plan…can I do just to get Tousan in trouble?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No…but you can find a SAFER way to make Veggie's life miserable…I can go on ranting and raving, scolding him for something…I'm sure I can find something he's done wrong lately….hehhee…just kidding sweetie…I have to be a good example…you'll need one! Living in THIS house, it's hard to come out in one piece!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah…you know I'm joking though, I wouldn't shoot anybody unless necessary." Gohan said, not wanting to get Bulma mad.  
  
"I know….I doubt you would go on a killing rampage unless something like Vegeta beating you or something else bad…but, then again, that is as likely as Master Roshi getting a beautiful girlfriend willing to marry him or Vegeta being…nice!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah…true!" Gohan said, laughing. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sweetheart, I have to do something real quick, okay?" Bulma said, standing up.  
  
"Sure, I'll go do something…" Gohan said as he walked of to do Kami (and C- chan) knows what.  
  
Bulma walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
'Gosh…while he has influences like Vegeta, he still has that tiny bit of Goku and Chichi every now and then. When he's not being arrogant like Vegeta, he kind like Goku. When he isn't being loud like Chi, he's helping me with some experiment or studying like Chichi wanted…they would be proud.' Bulma thought as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
'It's been so long…'  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Wow, so you're marrying Goku, huh?" a young Bulma asked her friend Chichi.  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Chichi said smiling. It was the day of her wedding. She was dressed in her wedding dress and Bulma was her Maid of Honor. The two had been friends for years.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Bulma said warmly.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Chichi said as she hugged Bulma.  
  
"Well, it's time Chi. C'mon." Bulma said as she dragged Chichi out and led her to the place they were supposed to be.  
  
The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Chichi and Goku were happily married and getting into the decorated car-thingy that newly-weds get in to drive off and all that stuff.  
  
As they were about to drive off in the convertible, a ki blast blew up a tree. Chichi held onto Goku for dear life. Goku hugged his wife and sensed around for anyone that would do that.  
  
All the guests looked frightened by the blast and backed away. Goku locked on a ki and saw a short man with wild hair, smirking wildly. He was alone though. He was a short man. He had black eyes and tall, black, spiky hair with a strange glass/plastic/whatever-it-is thing over his left eye.  
  
"Who's there?" Goku asked angrily.  
  
The man smirked and stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Vegeta-ouji. I'm the prince of a planet called Vegeta-sei. I'm here to check the planet out. Purge it and get back to Vegeta-sei." The man replied.  
  
"Vegeta huh?" Bulma said fuming, mad because he ruined her best friend's wedding…at least the end…BUT THAT'S IMPORTANT TOO!  
  
"Prince Vegeta to you weakling onna." The prince, Vegeta, snapped.  
  
" I will call you what I WANT to call you. HOW DARE YOU!!!" Bulma retorted.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What are you doing HERE though? Isn't there any OTHER planets you could be on?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes…many that would be more worthwhile but I needed to get some air so I landed on this planet. My partner, Nappa, got on my nerves so I blew him up….he was a bad partner anyway…" Vegeta answered.  
  
"You killed your PARTNER?! What kind of person ARE you?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yes I did. I'm a Saiyan one…the prince in fact." Vegeta replied, smirking.  
  
"That's horrible!" Bulma said.  
  
"I don't care about your opinion onna." He said.  
  
"Hmph…" Bulma said as she walked over to Goku and Chichi.  
  
"You guys better go on." She said softly.  
  
"And leave you here with THAT creep? No way hun!" Chichi said.  
  
"It's your wedding day and it's ruined…I don't' want it too get worse." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Bulma, you're my best friend and I'm worried for you. And it's my wedding day; nothing could ruin it. It's the most wonderful day of my life." Chichi said.  
  
Bulma nodded. " But I'm still staying. Bye you two." Bulma said, waving.  
  
"Okay…bye!" the two said as they drove off.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. "So…."  
  
---5 Months Later---  
  
Goku, Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta sat in living room of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I wanna train." Vegeta complained.  
  
"Do I look like I care." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Do I look like I care that you care? I still wanna train." Vegeta continued.  
  
"Yeah…I'm hungry." Goku said, joining in.  
  
"Dinner isn't for another few hours Goku dear." Chichi said.  
  
"I'm training…bye onna. Bye mate of Kakorat." Vegeta said as he went to the GR.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Goku said.  
  
"Why does he call Goku by that Saiyan-Name-Thing Kakorat?" Chichi asked Bulma, totally ignoring her husband.  
  
"Because he is a strange alien…" Bulma said.  
  
"A strange alien that I THINK you like." Chichi said mischievously.  
  
"I do not!" Bulma said defensivly.  
  
"C'mon, admit it." Chichi said.  
  
Bulma pouted but then gave in. "Okay…so maybe I have just a TINY little crush…maybe…"  
  
"I'm hungry…are ya'll ignoring me?" Goku said.  
  
"I WAS RIGHT! We must hook you two at once!" Chichi said, once again, neglecting her husband.  
  
"Wha-what?!" Bulma said.  
  
"You set me and Goku up! It worked! Why wouldn't this work?" Chichi declared.  
  
"Because Vegeta is horrible and I don't love him, he don't love me. Simple as that." Bulma declared, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Sure he is, but c'mon, you're stubborn too! And you don't' know that. I thought I didn't love Goku but now I know I was just being stubborn as well. At least try." Chichi pleaded.  
  
"But-" Bulma began.  
  
"No buts, just go on." Chichi said.  
  
"Okay." Bulma replied, giving in. She went over and she got what she expected…little did she know….  
  
---Two Years Later---  
  
"C'mon Chi, push!" Bulma urged, holding the hand of her husband, Vegeta. She owed it all to Chichi, she had urged her to give Vegeta a chance…so she did.  
  
When it was all over, Chichi laid there, holding her first-born son.  
  
"It's a boy." The doctor said.  
  
"Naw, ya think?" said Bulma sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
The doctor ignored the comment and went on with his day.  
  
Chichi stared in admiration at her son. He was a beautiful baby. Her face took on a slightly sad expression when she noticed the tail…oh well, that's what she gets for marrying a Saiyan…she could remove it once he was older.  
  
"What should we name him Goku?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I dunno." Goku replied.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi said, upset that he wasn't helping.  
  
"Why don't you name him after Gohan, your grandfather, Goku?" Bulma suggested.  
  
The baby giggled. Swaying his tiny tail around.  
  
"He likes it…good thinking Bulma…well, Gohan, welcome to life." Chichi said as she rocked him.  
  
---3 Months Later---  
  
Chichi lay; sprawled out in the middle of the ground in an ally by the grocery store, blood pouring from her side. She had been attacked by a man. He asked her for her purse and groceries and she said no…so her stabbed her.  
  
Goke was sitting at Capsule Corp, waiting for his wife to get back home with the food when he felt a twinge in his side and fell to the floor. Bulma saw so she came out of the kitchen. Vegeta didn't move because he was 'too busy training'.  
  
"Goku? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I…I don't know…I...feel….like fainting…" Goku answered.  
  
"Why? What did you eat? Do you get food poisoning?" Bulma said, panicking.  
  
"No…I haven't eaten in awhile so I don't' think that's it…it might sound strange by my side hurts like you wouldn't believe…it feels like someone…someone cut me or something…I don't know why, but I'm worried for Chichi…" Goku replied, grasping his side.  
  
"That's strange…I don't know why, but maybe Vegeta'll know." Bulma said as she dragged Goku to the GR.  
  
"VEGETA! Get out now!" Bulma yelled frantically.  
  
She didn't know why, maybe it was the fright in her voice that did it, but Vegeta came straight out.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
They explained and Vegeta took on a perplexed look. "I see….it's the bond." He answered simply.  
  
"Bond?" the two asked at the same time.  
  
Vegeta sighed and explained. "When you two mated, you bonded. When one side of the bond is hurt, the other feels his or her mate's pain. So what you are feeling must be from your mate."  
  
The two looked dumbfounded. After it registered in their minds, they looked horrified.  
  
"That mean Chichi…" Goku said as he trailed off.  
  
"Wait, Goku….you aren't dead so that must mean she hasn't died yet…maybe we can save her." Bulma reasoned, trying to brighten her friend's mood.  
  
"Yeah…but we better find her!" Goku said.  
  
"How?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Foolish onna, find her ki and lock on it…" Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Bulma said. Before Vegeta could say anything, Goku grabbed Bulma and said, "C'mon, let's find Chichi."  
  
Vegeta growled at him for touching his mate but Goku was already flying out the window with Bulma. Even though he would never admit it, deep down inside he didn't want to be left alone…so, he followed them.  
  
They arrived and what they saw took them by surprise, there she lay…covered in blood and not moving.  
  
"C'mon! Let's check for pulse." Bulma said.  
  
"Baka onna…you don't' need to check for her darn pulse…she has a ki…very faint, but it's there….that's means she is still alive. You are so stupid." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey-" Bulma started as Goku walked over to her and lifted head up. She lightly opened her eyes.  
  
"Goku…I love you…take care of Gohan. I you can't, tell Bulma that I counting on her…"Chichi said faintly.  
  
Goku stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her.  
  
"Bulma. Chichi says for me to tell you if I don't' make it, which it seems I won't, for you to take in little Gohan. Would you do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course." As Bulma said that, both Chichi and Goku smiled and then passed out…for good.  
  
"No…" Bulma mumbled.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
Bulma snapped out of it…she couldn't help but remember those times in her life…fro, Chi's wedding and meeting Vegeta for the first time to the loss of her best friends….  
  
"I will never forget you Chichi…Goku…" Bulma whispered to herself as she stood up and went to yell at Vegeta like she said she might do for Gohan…she loved him like her own son…as far as Gohan is concerned, he IS her son…but that isn't the point…  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Up in his room, Gohan smirked.  
  
'Fun fun fun….I love having mom on my side…it's great. Teach Tousan to go kicking me out of the GR….it's MINE TOO! I LIVE HERE!!!' Gohan thought.  
  
He lay down on his bed and stretched out.  
  
'I wonder what it'll be like to be a policeman…' Gohan thought. Tomorrow would be interesting…  
  
  
  
Hiya…you like? I hope so…updates will be tough…now I have two stories, one hour, and ff.net is being a butt, okay… So this'll be interesting…. once I finish 'The Love Triangle', things'll come quicker. Okay, okay, I know the Goku and Chichi's deaths were kind of...well…how should I out this…weird? Well, there's a reason I made it that way…you see, something similar to that happened to MY mom. She didn't die and she wasn't hurt but a guy walked up and pulled a gun to her head and told her to give him her purse and keys….so she did…and everyone was okay…but I'm feeling in a bad mood so I decided to share…and I made that happen to Goku because it fit and he died too. Anyway…I got the police idea form an Art Boot I bought from Robotica…dumb name…LOT'S OF ANIME!! The walls are FILLED! But anyway, back to what I was saying…there was a pic of Gohan driving a police car and it hit me...no, not the police car, the idea….so….hope ya liked it and it was all you were expecting! R/R please!!! ^_~ Toodles! 


	3. The First Day

…..*looks at reviews*….*eyes widen* 30 REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!!!!! -^^- Yeah A- man, they are super saiyans. Thanks gerry's giant green grassmonkey. Yes…I have seen it many a times…lol…..so that wasn't proper grammar, I'm outta school so ha...it's summer, I can say 'many a times' as many times as I want…but anyway…Gohan is cool….^^; Android 71, Umm….ehehehe…^^;;;;;…..Um, we'll just say that umm…Goku hadn't ermm…fought anyone yet…eheh…thanks otepoti. Thanks Son Asanra. ^^ Yeah, I tries to explain because I didn't want to confuse anyone…I'll be sure to explain everything that comes up because since I'm winging this story as it goes, it may not make sense. Sure it started out as day-dreaming after being kicked off the computer but I doubt it will be exactly the same. This is going to sound stupid but I haven't decided yet…^^;;;; Well, thanks again for reviewin' Son Asanra.vsd2oc, really? I'll be sure to read'm. *blushes* You really like it? I'm glad you are all enjoying it. *smiles* Yes sadness…thanks. Good job on piecing it together. I tried to hint it. ^_~ Funkitated, lol…thnx. ^^ Much 'Mwahahaha'…*smirks evilly* You're welcome diane. Yes, Gohan is well loved…as it should be…^^…yeah, it's the Human/Saiyan genes. ^_^ Thanks! ^_~ Thanks seventeens stalker. Trunxgurl, thanks. Yeah she probably could but we'll just say she was under too much pressure to think strait…^^ Okay, it doesn't say who reviewed it but whoever said, "WRITE MORE!!", you know who you are and don't' worry, I will! Thanks for reviewin'!!! ^_~ Darn FF.net was being a butt so it slowed down the update even more…well, I'm changing the ages…because….I can..^^;;; Gohan is 15 and Videl is 18, kapeesh? Kapeesh!!! Gohan was home-schooled his entire life and never was seen in public. I know I said he 'was a graduate of OSH' but guess what? I lied. He never went to any schools…Videl has just graduated from OSH…now with that out of the way…  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own DBZ, but I own a Gohan toy, Videl toy, Gohan plushie, a BUNCHA tapes, a Mirai Trunks poster, a Mirai Trunks toy, a DBZ Art Book, a Super Saiyan Trunks toy who's leg can go around in circles (fun), a Super Saiyan Cell Gohan toy, the Beketts DBZ magazine thing with Majin Buu all over the front, a silver Piccolo and Krillin from Burger King (eheheh), a booster pack of cards that came with the magazine, a #17 metal thing that came with one of the toys, a buncha plastic Dragonballs that came with toys, more DBZ drawings then you could imagine, and a Great Saiyaman 2 one foot tall thing…and I stole the rights to Gohan from J- chan….  
  
J-chan: O.O  
  
Me: -^^-  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Gohan lay snoring in his soft bed.  
  
DOOT-DOOT-DOOT-DOO- SSSMMMAAASSSHHH!!!!  
  
Gohan rolled over. 'Kaasan is gonna be mad…I always break anything that dares to intrude on my sleep…' he thought as he yawned and got up. He put on a long sleeved white Capsule Corp shirt and a navy blue over-shirt. He also put on some baggy jeans and then walked down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"I see you remembered you have to get up early, ne?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yep…or so says my alarm." Gohan said, smirking.  
  
"Did it survive." She asked her son.  
  
"Not a chance. It's in pieces on my dresser…" he said laughing.  
  
"Hehehe…didn't think so. Well, here's your breakfast." Bulma said, putting all the pancakes in front of him.  
  
He ate them…all of them. Vegeta stormed in and chased Gohan upstairs for eating HIS pancakes too!  
  
"BRAT!!! COME BACK HERE! YOU ATE MY PANCAKES!!! NOT EVEN THE WRATH OF THE ONNA WILL SAVE YOU THIS TIME!!!" Vegeta screeched as he almost pounded down the door. What stopped him was the sound of his mate.  
  
"VEGGIE!!! MORE PANCAKES ARE READY!" she yelled in a sing-song voice…she knew he would leave Gohan alone at least until he finished eating…allowing Gohan to finish getting ready to go to the station.  
  
"You're lucky this time brat." Vegeta said with a smirk as he trotted down to eat his pancakes, (A/N- XD can't ya just see Vegeta 'trotting'? Eh, me neither…^^;;;)  
  
Gohan smirked and walked down stairs too.  
  
"KAASAN! TOUSAN! Bye! I'm leaving now!" he yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Hmph…baw bwawt!" Vegeta said with his mouth full.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Gohan decided while he was in the city, he might as well drive…since he's too tired to walk…and Kaasan wouldn't be happy if he flew…he pulled out a capsule of a convertible and smirked.  
  
'Gosh I love being rich…well…sorta…oh well…' he thought and laughed.  
  
He drove up to the police station and walked in. What he found was a surprise. There stood a bunch of guys talking to a girl who looked mad. What he assumed was the 'boss' was trying to shut the guys up and calm down the girl.  
  
"Umm….hello?" Gohan said.  
  
Everyone froze to see a teenage boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Briefs. You're late. But I guess it doesn't matter because it's your first day. Everyone, this is Gohan Briefs." The chief said motioning at Gohan.  
  
Gohan just stood there and studied the room.  
  
"Briefs? As in Bulma Briefs?" one guy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan answered.  
  
"Liar. Bulma doesn't have any kids or the public would have known about it." The girl retorted proudly.  
  
"Not necessarily. I was just home-schooled and didn't want any publicity so I just didn't go to any big things and never told anyone my last name. But I really don't care anymore." Gohan replied.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you want publicity?" the same guy asked.  
  
"Nope…not really. I just got sick of doing nothing." Gohan said simply.  
  
They nodded and went on with life. The guys continued bugging the girl.  
  
"AHEM! Guys! Leave Videl alone!" the chief said again.  
  
"YEAH!" Videl said, punching one of them in the face.  
  
"Ow!" he said, clutching his face. Videl smirked.  
  
The guys rolled their eyes and walked off while Videl walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Hi, my name's Videl." She said, extending her hand.  
  
He smirked. "Nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.  
  
They got to talking and Videl found out she could relate to him when it came to fame.  
  
"So you didn't want it huh?" she asked.  
  
"Not…not at all." Gohan replied.  
  
"I wanted it when I got it but I don't really want it anymore…it's so darn annoying. It was smart not to get into it." She said.  
  
"Yeah, my mom told me to wait and enjoy life before jumping into fame. I only told the chief my name because I had to or I couldn't get in." he said.  
  
"What made you want to be a police officer?" she asked.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" Gohan said playfully.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just answer…I'm curious."  
  
"Well, nothing really. I just got bored and it sounded fun." he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Fun? You could get killed!" she said, surprised.  
  
"I highly doubt that. You'd be surprised what I do in my spare time." He replied, smirking once again. He could catch bullets in his hand and lift cars, what did he have to worry about?  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing…" he said with a grin.  
  
She glared for a minute longer before continuing, "So…umm…what is it li-" she started before the alarms went off.  
  
"Everyone! There's a robbery! Go now! Briefs, you don't have to." the chief shouted.  
  
"Aw, I want to!" he complained.  
  
"Okay. But be careful!" he said as they all drove to the robbery.  
  
Gohan leaped out of the car. 'Dang this is fun.' he thought happily.  
  
While everyone else was loading his or her guns, Gohan wandered over to door of the bank. He looked in; there were hostages. He decided just to head on in and get it over with…too bad he didn't have gun yet…  
  
"Briefs! What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed! You don't even have a gun!" the chief yelled, trying to stop him…and failed miserably.  
  
"Gee, this is fun." Gohan said as he knocked the guns our of the robbers hands.  
  
"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" the boss of the robbers asked.  
  
"I'm beating the living crud out of you." Gohan said with a smirk as he punched him down.  
  
After finishing off the others, he dragged them all out of the bank and set them down in front of the chief, smirking.  
  
"That was fun." he said grinning wildly with mere joy. He looked like he was having the time of his life.  
  
"Briefs, you could've been killed!" the chief yelled.  
  
"I told you that you could get hurt. C'mon, what if you had been shot or something? They were armed for crying out loud." Videl said, confused on the situation.  
  
'I told him not too…why didn't he listen?' she thought as he answered.  
  
"Like I said, I can handle this. I mean, gosh, I'm not gonna get hurt. I mean, my Tousan could hurt me more than any of THOSE guys could." Gohan replied cockily.  
  
"And that's not saying much." He added smirking. Noticing a news camera over there he thought how mad his dad was gonna be when he heard that…that only made him smirk more…  
  
'It must be because I made a big scene…hehehhe…whoopsies.' He thought grinning.  
  
"What do you mean Briefs? Those were some of the toughest gang men in the city and you're saying your dad could harm you more then they could? C'mon…" the chief said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you. He has a bad temper. Get him mad and there's no stopping him. Trust me, he's no family man…he spends the entire day in the GR training…the fun part is, when he calls me in, I can manage to beat him. Which is pretty cool since he scares the majority of people he runs in to." Gohan said.  
  
"By the way Briefs, who's your dad anyway? I can't remember who Bulma Briefs married." The chief said.  
  
"Oh…well…" he smirked. "…ya know that scary looking guy who follows my mom around when she goes to big meetings and stuff?" he started.  
  
The chief's expression changed to one of fear as he nodded. "Yeah…you're not saying…"  
  
"Yes I am….he's my Tousan alright." Gohan said with a grin. The chief paled many colors.  
  
"Oh…right…well umm…anyway, we should be going back to the station now, right?" he said nervously.  
  
Gohan grinned and walked behind him, proud that he had finished off the crooks all by himself. The police MEN were scoffing and rolling their eyes while Videl, the only police WOMAN on their squad, was examining the newcomer.  
  
'He's only a kid…the chief said he was 15…how can he do stunts like that? That cocky attitude he has will get him shot. I better watch out for him…' she thought.  
  
He turned to look at her. She was wearing her long black hair in two pigtails and had blue eyes. She just happened to be wearing her police outfit because now she was old enough to be an official officer. He had heard of her. She was Hercule Satan's daughter and got to cut class to beat robbers up. How fun!  
  
Smirking, he nodded for her to follow. Rolling her eyes and smiling at him, she followed.  
  
The other guys just began talking. "Can you believe some shrimpy newbie has got Videl following him like a little lost puppy? We've been trying for years, he waltzes in and she's just following him." One of the tough looking police officers complained to the others.  
  
"No joke…what's he got that we don't?" another said.  
  
"Videl…" yet another said, sighing.  
  
The others groaned and went to the cars to get back to the station. They would just have to find a way to get them in trouble.  
  
---At The Station---  
  
"Okay Briefs, I didn't get the chance to explain the rules around here before we left. Let me explain…" the chief began. Everyone else groaned while Gohan looked bored.  
  
"When you are on site, you must be very careful. If there's hostages then you shouldn't threaten the robber, it could endanger the hostages. Next thing is you will respect all other officers. You will be allowed a party here at the station once a month. It's new so don't abuse it. Last, no dating or any type of romance within squads." He said.  
  
Gohan face-faulted. "I understand the rules…well, all but the last one…what's with that? I mean, 'no dating or romance within the squad'? That sounds stupid. What does that have to do with it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it would show favor and we only have one girl so it might cause a riot. Besides, it's not like Videl would date any of these guys anyway so that rule is just there in case." The chief explained.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "That's the STUPIDEST thing I think I've ever heard…but I guess I can live with it."  
  
"Are you calling my rule stupid?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on if you heard me." Gohan said smirking.  
  
The guys laughed. Videl looked worried. 'What is this kid doing? Talking like that to the chief? Does he have any respect?' she thought.  
  
"Why you little-" he began when the phone rang. He got up to get it, mumbling to himself.  
  
The guys laughed again. "Hehehehe…it sounded like he cussed ya out kid! HAHAHAA!!! You're a character! No one has dared talk to him like that! You aren't too bad…But we still hate you so don't get any ideas." One began with a wide grin and ended with a solemn face.  
  
Gohan blinked a few times in confusion but then decided he would find great fascination in the wall to keep himself out of trouble. 'Boy is Kaasan gonna be mad if she finds out I got in trouble the first day…I better watch it…' he thought.  
  
Videl chose this time to walk over and chew him out. "What were you thinking?! He could FIRE you and you're mouthing off to him!" she yelled. This caught the other policemen's attention.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, 'That's a stupid rule', so I said, 'That's a stupid rule'. I don't care if he fires me. He wouldn't fire me or he would've when I took control of the robbery. Besides, I was just voicing my opinion. I do think that it's a stupid rule…but who really cares anyway…" he said, not giving Videl eye contact because he didn't' feel like it.  
  
"Look at me!" she said.  
  
"No." he said with a wide smirk smeared across his face.  
  
"Now…" she growled.  
  
"Nuh uh…" he said playfully.  
  
"I want you to look me in the eye when we are speaking. NOW LOOK AT ME NOW GOSH DARNIT!!!" she shouted enraged. The guys laughed, he was ignoring VIDEL! But then they decided to side with Videl because they would get their butts whooped if they didn't.  
  
"Why?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Because I said so." She said, ticked off.  
  
"You aren't my boss." He said, holding in laughter. The others backed away; this wasn't going to be pretty. They walked into the other room to watch from afar to avoid and sparks Videl sent off.  
  
That was it, she was mad. She harshly grabbed his chin and twisted it forward, facing her. "I said, look at me."  
  
This took him off guard but not for long. Rubbing his chin, he muttered to himself. "Okay…I guess." He said smirking. He looked straight into her blue eyes.  
  
She looked proud for a minute then they locked eyes. For the first time, they both shut up and just looked in each other's eyes.  
  
The guys were getting a kick out of this. "Oooo!!! I think Videl and the newbie like each other!" one joked.  
  
"If the boss saw it, he might get…wait a minute…guys, I have an idea." One said, smirking.  
  
"What?" they all asked in unison.  
  
He leaned over and whispered something into there ears. All grinning they replied. "Now that's a good idea. It will work for sure!" they went back to watching the two staring people with an ingenious plan in their mind.  
  
  
  
Ehehehhe….I'm so evil. No I will not tell you the plan until the chapter before it or the chapter itself come because….I said so! MUAHHAHAAA!!!! Okay, this took a LONG time and I am eternally sorry! I've been real busy and I feel awful! I'm also ending my other one soon so I was working on that …so…yeah…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!!! BWAHAHHAAA!!! Okay…that was pointless but I'm on a sugar high so I gotta ramble…FF.net was being a butt!!! Lalalala!!! I got baptized! YAY! I don't care if you don't care but it means a lot to me!!! *sniff* I'm a Christian if ya didn't know…and I darn proud so yeah…well, how are you I'm doing great thank you. I went to camp this week, that's a big reason it came at snail's pace. I've had 2 camps in 2 weeks and FF.net has been down and I had to work on my other one so yeah…okay…I forgot what I was gonna ramble about so I'll go now…don't you forget to R/R!!!! Toodles! ^_~ 


	4. L-L-L-LUNCH BREAK!!!

Okay.this'll be fun.I'm not feelin' much like writing but oh well.thanks A- man! ^_~ Cool stuff Android 71! Thankies! They don't really fight, sorry. ^^;;;; Yeah, he will.EVENTUALLY! *evil grin* lol.Thanks Drunken Gohan..3 reviews huh? What happened to all my LOVING FANS WHO ARE SPPOSED TO FAITHFULLY REVIEW TO KEEP MY FROM CRYING?!?!?! I'm forgotten.*blank stare*  
  
J-chan: Yeah you are.and only Chapter 3..tisk tisk.  
  
Me: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *blood-curdling scream*..*faints*  
  
J-chan: *shrugs shoulders* Oh well.  
  
Me: *wakes up* HEY!  
  
J-chan: I'll be leaving now.  
  
Me: *death glare* Good idea.  
  
Disclaimer- *comes back, all calmed down*.onto the disclaimer.*sigh* I don't own DBZ.  
  
J-chan: Nope.  
  
Me: Not at all.bummer, huh? *sigh*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the two continued their gazing, the chief walked in.  
  
"I hate to break up your little staring contest but I have to give you're your uniform, Briefs. C'mon, I'll assign you your gun and outfit." The chief said, motioning at Gohan.  
  
He snapped out of it. Blushing inwardly, he walked over to the chief.  
  
'Shoot.oh well, I get a gun.' he thought mischievously as he followed the chief into the room.  
  
"Here's your gun" he hands Gohan and big scary gun "and your uniform" he finished, giving Gohan his police outfit.  
  
Gohan was grinning ear to ear, holding his gun lovingly.  
  
"Go get changed, Briefs." The chief said.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he went into the conveniently placed restroom and changed into his policeman outfit.  
  
Gohan walked out and continued admiring his shiny gun. 'This.is gonna be fun.' he thought, smirking evilly.  
  
This worried the chief but he thought, 'What could a snobby rich kid do with a gun anyway?' What he didn't know, is if Gohan heard him call him a "snobby rich kid", he wouldn't live to tell the story.Gohan was ANYTHING but a snobby rich kid.he was a son of a rich lady and had a "make me mad and die" attitude..meh, close enough.  
  
Gohan walked back out, he was having fun.  
  
'Whoever said work isn't fun never had this job.or maybe they did but I .I know I'm having a blast.hehehe.a blast...I crack myself up.' he thought, laughing to himself.  
  
"Hey Gohan, looks like ya got your gun." Videl said laughing.  
  
"Yep!" Gohan said happily.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Guns are cool." Gohan said grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Maybe the chief shouldn't have given the kid a gun." one of the guys, Tom said.  
  
"No kidding Tom.he might shoot us all." Mark said laughing.  
  
Gohan took on a mischievous look and scared the wits out of the others. "Yeah.maybe." He joked.  
  
"DON'T HURT US!!!" Sam cried out.  
  
"Stop being a baby Sam, we have guns too ya know.gosh you're an idiot." Craig said.  
  
"Yeah, stupid." Another guy said.  
  
"Be nice." Videl rolled her eyes. "You won't shoot us, will ya Gohan?" she said to the teen.  
  
He shook his head "no" and grinned. The guys sighed in relief and Videl shook her head with a smile.  
  
"That's a relief.hey new-kid, we are having the party-of-the-month this Friday if ya wanna come." A guy, Brian said to Gohan.  
  
"Sure. What time?" he asked.  
  
"7:00 pm." He said.  
  
"Cool. Yeah, I'll be there." He said, making a mental note.  
  
"What, don't ya gotta ask your mommy?" Josh teased.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "No. Besides, I doubt she'll care.she probably WANTS me out of the house.gosh, I've hardly left the darn place my whole life.there's another reason to, but I don't want to say it...considering I don't wanna lose my lunch if ya know what I mean." Gohan said, slightly blushing.  
  
They all knew what the teen was referring to.some smirking and others looking like they were going to throw up. They motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Anyway, and when I did, it was boring.at least I didn't have to go to any of those stupid meetings with Kaasan.no one really knew I existed till now." he finished.  
  
"Really? You never got to leave your house? Bummer." Videl said.  
  
"You're telling me.gosh.talk about boring.I've memorized every commercial known to man.managed to surpass my father's strength.and managed to remain unknown to all the press despite the fact my mom is Bulma Briefs..oh joy.what a purpose in life." he said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone laughed at this. "What an exciting life Gohan." Videl said laughing.  
  
"No kidding." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now guys?" Videl asked.  
  
They all shrugged. No one knew.  
  
Gohan looked at his gun. "I'm liking this gun." he said smirking.  
  
"Briefs, you're scaring me." Brian said with a laugh.  
  
Gohan smirked evilly and some backed off. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, just don't point it at me." Videl said laughing.  
  
Gohan was feeling evil so it pointed directly in Videl's face.  
  
She froze.  
  
Gohan realized she was scared. He sat it in his lap.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." He said grinning. "I was just jokin'.anyway."  
  
She gave a weak smile.  
  
'JOKING?!' she thought.  
  
"Jokin' huh? Ya could've killed her." Joe said.  
  
"I would never shoot her. What makes you think I would?" Gohan asked, his true nature shone through. Despite his efforts to cover it up to please Vegeta, some things can't be held back.  
  
"Well, it was in her face." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, but I would never shoot her. It's not like I'm serial killer." Gohan said smirking.  
  
They all looked kinda scared.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "You people have no sense of humor."  
  
"Sense of HUMOR? I see nothing funny in that." Said another guy with no name.  
  
"Spoiled sports.." Gohan muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan acted confused. "What do you mean? I didn't' say anything."  
  
"Hmm..uh huh, riiiiiiight.." Videl said, unconvinced.  
  
"Well ummm..what do you people DO anyway? Just sit around till someone calls?" Gohan asked in a bored tone  
  
"That pretty much explains it." Videl said in the same bored tone.  
  
"That's no fun." Gohan said pouting. "How boring."  
  
"No kidding." the others said.  
  
Two hours passed and it was lunchtime. Everyone parted ways and went to lunch. Their shift ended at 5:00 pm and it was 2:00 pm.  
  
"So where are you going for lunch Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know. You?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure.whatever is cheep and won't draw attention."  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Wanna eat with me?" Gohan asked sweetly.  
  
"Ummm.I guess." Videl said confused. All the guys asked her but there was something.different about this one.  
  
"Cool. You pick the place." He said grinning.  
  
She smiled. "Okay."  
  
'Why am I agreeing? He's just so mischievous and sweet at the same time..is that even possible?!' Videl thought.  
  
The other officers were boiling.  
  
"We pour our hearts out, begging for a lunch date.and he comes along, gives her a sweet smile and she melts and gives in.all in all, HE GETS THE DATE!!! NO FAIR!!!" Brian complained.  
  
"No kidding...he what, 15 and we're 20+.who does she chose? The kid." Said Joe, scowling at the teenager.  
  
"Wait guys, stick to the plan." Rob said.  
  
They all sighed. "Yeah."  
  
Gohan and Videl left the station and were out and about. They ended up in a small restaurant.  
  
"Hey Videl. How are you today?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I'm doing great Sam." She answered  
  
"Who's your friend?" Sam said suggestively, smirking at his most frequent customer.  
  
She slightly blushed. "Um, this is Gohan. He is the new guy at the station." Videl said.  
  
Sam looked at the boy and he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So, where are you from?" Sam asked. He didn't get a lot of customers so he stood around and talked to his customers often.  
  
"I uhh..well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Gohan said honestly.  
  
"Really? Hwy do you think that? I'll believe pretty much anything.c'mon, shoot." Sam said.  
  
"Okaaay.but don't look at me like I'm from another planet or I'm lying when I tell you...okay?" Gohan said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just tell me." Sam said, confused.  
  
"Okay. My name is Gohan Briefs, my mom is Bulma Briefs and I live at Capsule Corps." Gohan said flatly.  
  
Sam stood there staring blankly at him for a second. Covering up his surprise, he said, "Oh.well that's cool. Interesting. Don't hate me for asking but, how?"  
  
"Ask Videl later.I'm hungry." Gohan said grinning.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What would you like?" he stuttered. Now he had TWO important people in his small restaurant.  
  
They ordered their meals.  
  
"I would like a hamburger, fries and a chocolate shake." Videl ordered.  
  
Gohan thought. 'Should I order what I WANNA eat.no, I might put this nice guy out of business..hhmmm..this is tough.'  
  
"Hello sir?" Sam said.  
  
"Sorry. I would like the same as Videl" Gohan said, knowing he would regret this later.  
  
"Okay then, two hamburgers, two fries and two chocolate milkshakes?" Sam asked, clarifying the order.  
  
The two nodded and he gave the order to the cooks. Gohan was staring out the window at passing people.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl said, leaning over.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, never looking away from the scene outside.  
  
"What'cha looking at?" she asked looking at the window as well.  
  
"Nothing really.just all the people." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I never really got to leave so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. While all these people walk around and act like they have all the time in the world and take advantage of GETTING to be normal people, I have barely any idea. I dunno, I'm just not sure." Gohan said watching a little girl begging her mother for some candy.  
  
Videl gave a weak smile and reached her hand across the table and held his hand. "Gohan, there are lots of things to do. What do ya say after work, I take you out to do something?" Videl suggested.  
  
Gohan smiled. "You would do that?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. No problem." Videl said, winking.  
  
"Thanks!" he said, now in a good mood again.  
  
"Here's you food." Sam said, bringing the food.  
  
The two got their food and began eating. Gohan held back wanting to eat the place out of house and home and just did what Videl did. He observed the others in the small restaurant.  
  
"Stop staring Gohan, people will think you're strange." Videl said, taking a drink of her shake.  
  
"Oh, but I am." He said smirking.  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'So immature.' she thought smiling.  
  
"You almost finished?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded his head and they paid.  
  
"I'll pay." Gohan said.  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that, it's just lunch." Videl said, blushing inwardly.  
  
"Exactly. SO it won't hurt me to pay. Besides, it's not like I have much to use my money on.my mother OWNS Capsule Corp.I can get anything I want." Gohan said grinning.  
  
She groaned. "But-" she began.  
  
"No buts. I buy." Gohan said grinning.  
  
She smirked at him. "If you insist."  
  
"Oh, but I do!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"If you two are done arguing, money please." Sam said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. Here ya go." Gohan said, laughing nervously as he handed the money to him.  
  
"I was just joking. Well, you two have a nice day." Sam said.  
  
"We will." Videl said.  
  
"Bye Sam." The two said as they left.  
  
"Gohan, we better get back." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Gohan said.  
  
"Me neither so hurry up." Videl said, grabbing Gohan's arm and dragging him along.  
  
They got to the station just in time.  
  
"Nice break?" Craig said snickering.  
  
They shot him a dirty look and sat down on the couches conveniently placed in the lounge.  
  
The group of guys smirked at each other. The plan was in motion.  
  
  
  
You like? Hai hai? Iie iie? Anyway, I hope you did.sorry it took so long but I couldn't help it.I was SOOOOOO busy and I finished my other story I was working on..and can't forget flat-out laziness.I just didn't feel like doing anything.I know that's bad but what can I say? As I was saying, please review so I know if you like it or not. I hope it's worthy.* sniff*.Well, toodles and don't let the evil rabid pig-monkeys eat you. 


	5. After Work, Comes A Movie

I'm grounded.so don't get mad at me.I'm writing this and I'm grounded from the internet. I got caught in a the act of speaking with J-chan.and I got busted.oh, and by the way, I'm not SUPPOSED to talk to J-chan.anyway.this thoroughly bites.so that's the reason for the wait.Now, now, J-chan.what have I told you about shooting Videl, hm? DON'T DO IT! *calms down* it's not nice.guns are cool..anyway.hey, YOUR weirdo? I'm thinking not.HE' S MINE! You can have your little Impmon, Junpei, and Beezlebumon or whatever if ya want but GOHAN'S MINE!!! *snatches Gohan* Kapeesh?..^^;;;;;;;..sorry bout that.bad mood.Anyway.Thanks Zuka.hey, WERE YA BEEN HUH? *unhappy face* You need to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Every time.hehehe.*blushes* sorry.anyway.okay, I think I will continue.thanks cobra. Yeah RJ, he is OOC.but livin' with Vegeta, who COULD act like the normal Gohan? Not him.^^;;; But I'll add REAL Gohan moments occasionally.I mean, some things can't die.says who? Says me.glad y think so vsd2oc. Yeah, Gohan can turn Super Saiyan. And he's the strongest fighter in the Universe.why? One, all he done since he came home was train. (with the exception of TV.hey, a kids gotta..^^;;;;;;;) Two, I said so. ^_^ Videl-chan Conisa, it's okay. ^^ What ended? Anyway, I have no clue how long this'll be.I guess that's one of life mysteries.or not but that's okay. Thanks Android 71! ^_^ The evil plan is a secret. *smug grin* Not until the plan is complete.why? Cuz I'm very evil. ^_^ Thanks again. ^_~ so'ome one who likes this story, I'm afraid I can't do that. *smirks* lol.^_~ Luv you guys! *blows kisses* Oh, and I'm starting a mailing list so if you would be on it, please leave your email address in your review! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I just got grounded from the net till 'further notice'.so I'm not in the mood for this crud.  
  
J-chan: C'mon, why listen to your mommie?  
  
Me: *screams* Because I LIKE MY INTERNET PRIVILAGES!!! *calms* So now I can't even talk to my own MUSE anymore.. -_- Well, I don't own DBZ now go away.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the end of the day and Videl walked up to Gohan who was asleep on the couch.  
  
"I see you are staying alert in case of a robbery, eh Briefs?" Tom said smugly.  
  
Gohan snapped up right as Videl walked up. "Huh? What? When? Where? What robbery WHERE'S MY FRIGGIN' GUN?!?!?!" Gohan yelled as he began feeling for his gun.  
  
Everyone except Videl began laughing hysterically.she was too busy rolling her eyes at the immaturity.  
  
Gohan's face took on anger as he found out what they had done. A growl escaped his throat and it shut the guys up quick. He was shooting them an evil glare and they backed off.  
  
"Okay, the kid is scaring me.hey, look at the time, TIME TO GO HOME!" they yelled as they raced out the door.  
  
Gohan smirked at them.  
  
"Morons.well, about that movie." Gohan said, completely changing moods.  
  
Videl sweatdropped. 'He's so....different.' Videl thought honestly to herself.  
  
"Let's go then." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.  
  
The two ran out the door of the station and into a fairly bright city.  
  
---In The Chief's Office---  
  
'What's with the kid? Hmmm..weird.He and Videl are getting along..VERY weird.' the chief thought as he watched them cheerily run out the door.  
  
---With, "The Guys"---  
  
"That kid SCARES me." Sam complained.  
  
"You, at 25, are scared of THAT SHRIMPY TEENAGER?!" Tom asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sam said, watching him happily walk next to Videl.  
  
The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, at least the party is in two days." Craig said.  
  
"Yeah.well, let's get home." Mark said as they all parted and went home.  
  
---Back At Gohan and Videl---  
  
"So, what movie?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I dunno, I'm not the average movie-goer. You choose. Like I would know what to pick." Gohan said.  
  
"With all the COMMERCIALS ya watch, I would think ya would have one in mind." Videl said smirking.  
  
"Hey, that's not important! Now, YOU choose. Now." He said sternly.  
  
She 'hmphed' as they walked up to the movie booth. They looked at the possible movies.  
  
"I can't find anything." Videl complained.  
  
"Too bad.pick one at random. I really don't care." Gohan said laughing.  
  
"But what if it's boring?" she brought up.  
  
"Then we just wasted a whoppin' 5 dollars." He said smirking.  
  
"Hey.oh, okay." She said as she closed her eyes and pointed at a random movie. As she opened her eyes she groaned. It was a chick-flick.  
  
"Aww.." She groaned.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at the movie title.  
  
"Let's buy the tickets." She said.  
  
As they bought them, the man said, "It's already part way into the movie."  
  
"Oh well, who cares." Gohan said.  
  
"If you insist." he muttered as he handed them their tickets.  
  
"Thanks you." They said as they walked into the movie theater.  
  
They bought the tickets and walked into couples snuggling and watching lovingly. Some were kissing and others were intently watching as if life depended on the next scene.  
  
As they sat down, Gohan scoffed at two in front of them.  
  
"Gosh, you would think THEY were the movie the way THEY'RE kissing.gosh, how do they breathe?" Gohan said.  
  
"Shhh.I know, I know.but be quiet." Videl said snickering at the couple making out in front of them.  
  
The two fell into a deep sleep do to the exposure of excessive sappy- romantic-junk. Videl had her head gently rested on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
---2 Hours Later---  
  
"Pssst.hey you two.the like ummm.movie is like um, like over." A petite girl dressed neatly in a pink mini skirt and white spaghetti-strap shirt whispered to the sleeping duo.  
  
"..*snore*.just five more minutes Kaasan." Gohan mumbled as he tried to turn over.  
  
It didn't work..  
  
As he tried to move, it woke Videl up.  
  
"Huh?" she said sleepily. Noticing her position she sharply sat up.  
  
The girl that woke them up looked confused.  
  
"I'm not your mom." She said to a sleeping Gohan.  
  
"What?" Videl said.  
  
"He called me his mother." The girl said. Her boyfriend walked up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Sharpener. This guy here called me his mom." She whined.  
  
"Are you?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" she screeched.  
  
"Hey.you wouldn't HAPPEN to be Pynk Erasa would you?" Videl asked the girl. She was a blonde with short hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I would...VIDEL?!" the girl chirped, eyes widening.  
  
"Erasa!" Videl said grinning.  
  
Erasa latched herself onto Videl. Sharpener just grinned. They hadn't seen Videl in months.  
  
The sudden outburst and flinging body woke Gohan out of his peaceful sleep.  
  
"Huh? Wuz goin' on?" Gohan asked, his eyes drooping, still visibly asleep.  
  
"Oh, the intelligent response. Good morning, or should I say evening considering the time." Videl said cheerily.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The movie theater." Erasa answered for her friend.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I at the movie theater? What's for dinner?" Gohan asked in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. This is my friend from high school, Erasa. She's been my friend since Kindergarten. The guy is her boyfriend, also from high school, Sharpener. We are at the movie theater because we came to watch a movie and we fell asleep of boredom. By the way, not all movies are this boring. And I don't' know what YOU'RE having for dinner but I'm having pizza." Videl answered.  
  
"Oh.right." Gohan said, stretching. "Nice nap." He said happily.  
  
"Same here." Videl said.  
  
"Hey, it was a good movie!" Erasa whined.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sharpener said.  
  
"Well, I better get home before my mom flips.not that she pays attention to me but hey, might as well.just for the record.besides, I bet Tousan is bored out of his one-track mind. Bye guys. Nice meeting you." Gohan said as he left.  
  
"Bye Gohan." Videl said, watching him leave.  
  
"So, who's that?" Sharpener asked suggestively, raising in eyebrow, changing the mood.  
  
"He's the 'new guy' in our squad." She said simply.  
  
"And already dating.shame, shame.slow down girl!" Erasa said, giggling.  
  
Vidle face-faulted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! It was not a date.he doesn't get out much and so I offered." She said, fuming.  
  
"Taking him to a romance ISN'T a date to you?" Sharpener said, catching the drift.  
  
"It was a random 'point-my-finger-and-watch-what-it-lands-on' pick. It WASN'T on purpose! Besides, he's 15. Only a kid." She said, visibly angry with her friends.  
  
"15 huh?" Erasa said.  
  
"ARRRGGG!!! SHUTTUP!!!! Don't EVEN say it.well, I better go also.I don't' know about HIM but I'm hungry. Bye guys!" Videl said as she left.  
  
She ran out into the setting sun. The sky was oranges, purples, and pinks, swirled together.  
  
"Wow.I haven't seen it in ages.it's so beautiful." She muttered to herself in wonder as she gazed at the sky.  
  
She began her walk home. She was staying at some apartments near the station. She had decided that she would live by herself now that she was an adult.much to the dismay of her over-protective father. He agreed that she could stay alone under one condition.he send her money and pay for EVERYTHING.not a bad deal, huh?  
  
She was deep in thought as she approached her home.  
  
'Why were Erasa and Sharpener acting like that? Gohan's a KID compared to me.I'm an adult, 18 years old and he's only 15.but still.he's got a cute face and a nice personality.life isn't fair.' she thought as she ran into the door.  
  
"Oh my, Miss Satan, are you okay?" a man said as he rushed over to help her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't paying attention." She said as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Good. Well, have a nice evening." He said as he walked back over to where he had been standing.  
  
"You too." She said as she got on an elevator. (A/N- Okay, so it's REALLY NICE apartment complex.so I'm only 13 and have never been to apartments before.THESE are gonna be nice apartments.I just said that in case apartments WEREN'T nice.I wouldn't know.anyway.back to the story)  
  
When she got to her floor, she stepped out and walked to her door, entered and walked in, closing the door behind her. Dropping off her stuff in a counter, she crashed on the couch.  
  
'What a long day.how embarrassing.I can't believe I ran into the door.that's what I get for letting my mind wander.' she thought as she fell asleep on her couch, completely forgetting about her pizza..  
  
---With Gohan---  
  
"What a boring movie.and NICE nap.I needed that." He said to himself as he walked down the street to his humble home, Capsule Corp.  
  
He walked up and into his house.  
  
"KAASAN!!!! I'M HOOOOME!!!!!!" Gohan yelled throughout the house as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm right here dear.how was your day? Where have you been?" she asked, approaching her son with worry.  
  
"Hi Kaasan.well, Videl took me to the movies after work because I was complained about never getting out of this house." Gohan said smirking.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault! Well, it's good that your making friends." Bulma said cheerily.  
  
'Chichi would be proud.' Bulma thought, a tiny smile forming on her face.  
  
"You okay?" he asked due to the far-off look his mother wore.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm okay. Dinner is in 30 minutes so clean yourself up." Bulma said, continuing making their dinner.  
  
As he turned to leave, a thought struck him. "Hey Kaasan, do you mind if on Friday I stay at the station the night?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, they're having a party there. They get one a month. It's a new rule because all their officers in my squad are under 30 this year and they wanted to give us a break." Gohan said. "Please?" he put on his sweetest look.  
  
"Hmmm.that's a new one.I guess Gohan.but you better be good." She said, flashing an evil, motherly-look.  
  
"YES'M!!! I'll be VERY good." He said smirking a little.  
  
"You better." She said, giving him a look and going back to making dinner.  
  
He made a gesture saying "yes" and ran up to his room.  
  
"This'll be fun.this'll be VERY fun." he said to himself as he cleaned up for dinner.  
  
---That Night, Bulma and Vegeta---  
  
The two climbed into bed and began talking.  
  
"Woman, the brat and I haven't sparred in ages thanks to you making him busy. He'll never get stronger if you keep him away." Vegeta complained.  
  
"Stop complaining Veggie, you've hogged the boy for 13 or 14 or his 15 years of life. Give the boy a break. He needs to get out. Stop being selfish." She lectured.  
  
"Hmph.I'm NOT being selfish.the brat is my 'son', it's my job.but I'm bored. You are too busy and now your sending the boy off so I lose my sparring partner." Vegeta said.  
  
"So? He needs to get out though.now, I say we get down to business." Bulma purred.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That, onna, I can agree with." He said as they began kissing and mush that I won't go into considering I just ate and this ISN'T a B/V.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you like it.I'm still grounded but my mom said I can post this.she hasn't let me off yet but as soon as I am, I'll update.I'm not done with the next chapter yet so yeah.THAT'S my excuse. guess what? We are getting an exchange student from Japan! Isn't that cool? We talked about it.I'm looking forward to having a big sister.we are looking at a senior named Asami.well, PLEASE! PLEASE R/R!!! I need reviews.my confidence is zip right now.I can't talk to J-chan and I'm just not a happy camper.well, you don't wanna hear about my problems so, Toodles till next time! ^_~ Oh, and just to remind you, I'm starting a mailing list so leave your email address in your review if you would like to be on it! Bye! Again.^_~ 


End file.
